


Safe Now

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [34]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: They all have nightmares, their minds reminding them of the horrors that they have been through.They are easier to deal with though, when they wake up next to someone else.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 9





	Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr and only just being cross posted here now!
> 
> For the prompt: “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me” Robbeonsa

Robb woke with a scream. It was an unfortunately normal thing for them now, very few mornings started without one of them screaming as the woke.

Whether it was Robb’s memories of his death, or Theon’s memories of his time at the Bolton’s hands, or Sansa’s screams as she remembered Littlefinger and Kings Landing.

They had been hesitant, at first, to share a bed all three of them, fearful of accusations of being like the Lannisters were Robb and Sansa to share covers, even with Theon sleeping between them. But then the whole of Winterfell had been woken up by Sansa’s screams when she slept alone, and then when Theon shared her bed Robb had been the one to wake them all. Eventually it was decided that they would all be better off if they all just shared a bed so none of them would be waking alone.

The scream had barely left Robb’s mouth before a strong arm wrapped around his stomach.

“You’re safe here.” Theon murmured sleepily, “You’re alive.”

Slowly Robb started to calm down, the images of the blood bath of the Red Wedding fading from his mind, the cold fingers of death lessening their grasp upon his throat; and as they did so, so he heard the gasping breaths of someone crying, the soft whimpers of terror. 

As the arm left his chest, Robb propped himself up on his elbow to watch as Theongently tried to wake Sansa up. 

“Sansa...” Theon did not touch her, merely gently spoke to try and rouse her from her nightmare, “Sansa, sweetling, wake up.”

In a painfully sharp movement Sansa froze like a deer before the crossbow. It was obvious she was awake, for her gasps and whimpers had stopped and no sleeper ever held so still. It normally took her a few moments to remember where she was though, a few moments to recall she was safe.

“Sansa, I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” Theon said so very gently, and Robb echoed him.

His own nightmare had been thrown to the back of his mind at the distress of his sister, the girl he had sworn to protect to their mother over her cradle.

Eventually Sansa relaxed, her every muscle sinking into the bed.

“Theon? Robb?” She rasped, “Are you real?”

“We are, sweet girl, you are safe here.” Theon comforted her.

Sansa looked up at them both with watery blue eyes, “Did I wake you? I am so sorry if I did.”

“You didn’t wake us, little sister.” Robb said, as he reached over Theon to stroke her hair from her face, “I had already woken Theon with a terror of mine own.”

“Are you sure?” Sansa asked in a voice so small it made Robb want to destroy her tormentors all over again.

“Aye.” Theon said, in a voice that brooked no arguments, “And there are a few hours left before we must rise.”

He lay back down and held his arms open in invitation for the two of them. One which they gladly accepted.

Two heads lay atop Theon’s chest, two shades of red hair mingled atop his skin, and slowly, they all drifted off to sleep again, Robb soothed from his memories of Roose Bolton’s cold smile by the beat of Theon’s heart under his ear, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. 

As Theon had said: they were safe. 


End file.
